Nakanofleur
by Eternity-san
Summary: What if Faye was the one who is the ex-Syndicate member and former gangster? What if Spike had been through the Cold Sleep - but had a relaspe? Will Vicious strike? How much chaos can a person take before it becomes too much? Eventually SxF...
1. Once upon a time

Nakanofleur  
  
Summary; What if Faye was the one who is the ex-Syndicate member and former gangster? What if Spike had been through the Cold Sleep - but had a relaspe? Will Viscious strike? How much chaos can a person take before it becomes too much?  
  
Faye was _this close_ to Spike's handsome face; she studied his features as if seeing him for the frist time, taking in every detail and making a mental note of everything she saw before her. The way his thin mouth always looks as though he is smiling at something to himself, the way his brown eyes would only tell you he is deep in thought. His skinny but sexy build a contour of lean muscle hidden under the black suit he always wore. She envied the cigarettes he smoked which got to cling to those thin lips. Envied the pillow which he rested his puff of black hair on everyday. He seems so carefree, like nothing in the world would bother him even in the slightest.  
  
But this appeared to bother him.  
  
"Er Faye, are you feeling alright?" He asked in his usual low pitch.  
  
Spike was leaning back, away from her, a mask of puzzlement greeted her like an old friend.  
They had been through this before. And always like before, it would end in tears.  
  
Taking a sudden interest in the plant pot beside her, Faye tried to hide her shame behind a veil of violet hair. It was no use, it was never any use, however hard she wanted to believe it would somehow work.  
  
What they had was gone, and no magic formulae could bring it back and turn back time. The silence was thick and heavy like fog, obscuring their vision and bringing the familiar sense that has become a permanant residence of the Bebop; uncertainty. It seems to like following Faye, for wherever she went and whoever she met, it perched on her smooth shoulder silent, but she knew it was there. Her love affairs never lasted, because something would always happen and throw everything she ever knew out of whack.  
  
Like the day she joined the Red Dragon Syndicate. Things went smoothly, until they realised their feelings for each other. Spike was so gentle, so loving. So fragile, easily breaking into tiny pieces should the worst occur. Or so she thought.  
  
When he collasped that day, Faye was worried sick he would leave her alone in this world. They all were. She felt a huge wave of relief wash over her as he opened his eyes.  
  
Then the doctors told them the bad news. Initially everyone was shocked, wondering why and how. Everything was explained to them. She ached to touch him, to hold him like she used to.  
  
But to Faye, the worst had yet to come.

* * *

So what do you think? I plan to make this story abit AU, in the sense that I have changed a few details. Tell me if it's any good, or no good, and we shall see what happens.


	2. How?

Faye remembered those painful days, when Spike would go about his business as usual, only now it rarely included her. Of course it did if it centred around a bounty. But when that was over, so was their relationship until the next time. He called her his 'business partner' along with Jet. It stabbed her in the chest every time he said that. How could he just forget, everything? And how could he do it, just like that? Was he really that heartless, or was Faye blinder than a blind man? It's so easy to blame yourself and consequently go insane. 

Like that time at the park. Faye went to one of the huge, green parks which they have all over planet Earth. She wonders why it is not a green planet what with all the trees and stuff. She was sat on some stone steps leading into a gigantic lake. The soft ripples in the water soothed her frayed spirit, replenished her tired soul and calmed her senses.

She went there to get away from it all. To clear her head of what the doctors said and erase what Spike said. Though it happened a long time ago, those words still rung loudly in her mind.

"Us? You mean we went out together?"

She visited him in hospital alone, without the others. This has to be a joke. It just has to be! Faye was determined he would recognise her, given her desperation and persistence. Determination, that, and the stubbornness to accept the truth.

"Yes Spike, us. We...we're lovers. Can't you remember?" She had pleaded, almost paralysed with fear. He noticed her voice rose an octane and looked concerned.

"Are you sure it was me? Because...ah....you..."

"Faye. Faye Va-len-tine. Valentine." Faye said slowly, as if he was incapable of storing that in his brain.

"Right. Faye. I think you might had got the wrong guy, as I honestly can't think back to the last time we were together.

I'm sorry."

No matter how much she blinked, or for how long she stared heavenwards, white hot tears of humiliation slapped her beautiful face. Turning to walk away quickly, Spike caught her upper arm.

"Faye don't cry...please....I hate to see a woman cry..." He sounded lost.

Sorry. He was sorry for giving her the best years of her life, for giving her a reason to stay live, for being the single purpose in her previously meaningless existence, for making her forget her brutal childhood, and for looking out for her when they were on a mission. But that was not what hurt the most, and that was not all. It burned inside hotter than Hades itself.

He was sorry for loving her.

She was prepared to use her dangerously long and pointy nails to personally rip out the pathetic excuse of a heart, to make him suffer like she is. But the sight of him semi-naked, bandages wrapped around his head like they were the only things holding his skull intact, melted her resolve. Some women are weak like this. Ever since she was a little girl, Faye has vowed never to be one of these weak women. Yet here she was, wanting to kill him for killing her inside, wanting and failing. Why did she lose her nerve? How did she lose her nerve? Seconds before she was so sure of herself, as always, and the mere sight of the bastard standing in front of her, is enough to break down her defences into rubble.

Her blood shot green orbs glistened in the harshly bright hospital lights. His brown globes widened in shock. Probably at the sight of her running mascara, Faye thought bitterly. He placed his other hand on her bare shoulder, only to be brushed off straightaway. Still, he persisted, enveloping her in an intimate embrace she feared she would never have the chance to have again. His warm skin tickled hers, her fingers re-tracing their way on his bare back. There, the muscles that peeped out, the arch of his lean torso. The smell of a man, his smell, Spike's smell. Breathing in deeply as if trying to capsulate the smell, Faye felt like she has finally returned home. Her real, home. Faye could feel his heart beating against her, his hands caressing her shoulder blades like they used to.

Then suddenly he pulled away, and they both looked at the new arrival. She shouted his name almost in the same way as Faye does. Tones of care, of concern, and love intertwined within that voice. Faye was not bothered by her before, but as the saying goes, there is always a first for everything. Why? Why god why?

"There you are. You're looking better today." She cooed. Fayed seethed and contemplated digging her nails into her instead.

"_Julia_."

"_Faye_." Julia replied with equal venom.

In complete surprise Faye found herself in a bear hug with her adversary. As she embraced her Julia whispered something into her ear.

"Nice catch you've got here, sister."

"Don't call me '_sister'_."

Pulling away, Julia continues with her attack under different guises.

"First the strong is taken, and now it looks like the hot is taken too. Isn't there anything left for _me?"_

"I'm not that kind of person, unlike some people I know." Faye retorted.

While the innuendo fuelled conversation went on, Spike looked from one woman to the other like spectators do at a tennis tournament. He had a vague idea of what they were really saying, but was clueless as to why they put on this charade. As the blond, Julia, carried on tormenting Faye, he got the impression she was jealous of something that Faye has.

"So you say he's lost his memory? Oh _dear_." Julia dramatised.

Stroking his bicep, Julia's blue eyes rolled over Spike's semi-naked torso, nearly licking her lips like a cat whose got the double cream. Then she turned to Faye, smiling in her usual sly way.

"And it's permanent? How _tragic_, really." She feigned sympathy.

"I am here y'know ladies." Spike drawled.

Julia was casually unzipping the zip on her blue top, slowly revealing more of her assets in a false pretence of feeling hot, going slowly so Faye would not notice. Only Faye did notice. Spike was tempted to stare and dribble, but when a woman deliberately lowers herself to such levels it raises questions about her reputation. Instead he cast his eyes on Faye, who was on edge. Straightening up, she cleared her throat.

"Anyone for coffee?"

"I'll have one." Spike said.

"Me too." Julia purred, eyes devouring Spike's lean and toned body.

Spike shifted, uncomfortable at receiving such intense interest from a stranger. Unknown to him, Julia does not intend to remain a stranger for long. He made an excuse to help Faye carry the drinks, anything to get away from this 'Julia'. But she latched onto his bare arm, pouting her ruby lips and fluttering her lashes to maximum effect. Spike twisted out of her grasp but she was relentless, clinging to him in one way or other. Faye saw this routine and went ahead to the vending machine. Julia was using the snaring technique, which almost always guarantees her any man she chooses. A distant memory cheered her up somewhat; the bimbo once pulled a gay guy, who was stringing her along anyway.

Standing before the vending machine, Faye surveyed the selection of drinks available; coffee, tea, hot choc, orange juice, and chicken coup. Sighing deeply, she headed for the nearest exit.

In the peaceful gardens, other patients looked so serene, so calm. Gazing at the lush world which surrounds them, some had family with them for company. She only had her faithful shadow for company. Why could she not just disconnect herself from Spike's life? Make a clean break and start a new life afresh? A small voice spoke to her in her head, the devil which made its residence by perching on her shoulder, urging the demons to keep hounding Faye.

Because when you have been that intimate, that close to someone, it can be very hard if not impossible, to walk away. Even more so if you have been together for seven years. You know their every habit, fault, good points and tastes and they know yours.

Then imagine one day, it all changes beyond recognition. The routine that you always do, little cute gestures that baffle others but make you laugh till you cry, the things you love which only he knows. Heartfelt things, priceless things, the stuff which no amount of wulongs can ever buy.

Gone. End of. Finnito. Period.

Where was the angel who should be sitting on Faye' other shoulder? Don't you usually have both on people's shoulders? Obviously God decided she was not worthy of an angel, and took hers from her. Though technically, he was still in the same world as she, except for the lack of memory.

"Faye."

She looked up from the bench she occupied, and saw no one. Figures, now insanity has come knocking on her door. Faye Valentine, the once third member of The Bloods on Mars, is not only losing her mind but is also dying of a broken heart. It would surprise most people she should have one, after all the things she has done.

A man kneels down in front of Faye, who is still trapped in self pity. His long coat sweeps the ground clean of the autumn leaves, his gloved hands rubbing together for warmth. The wind toyed with Faye's violet hair, the coldness giving a rosy hue to her cheeks.

"Faye." The man said again gently.

He studied her curiously, wondering if she had heard him. Placing his hands on her arms, he was about to try again when she did meet his eyes.

"Forget me." Faye whispered.

Before he had time to respond an almighty **BANG!** rang out; the birds fled from the trees, the other hospital patients screamed and were wheeled inside for safety. As Faye laid into his broad chest, the sounds of fear were getting softer by the minute. Brushing the hair from her beautiful face, he begged her to stay with him. She was not afraid; why would you be afraid of dying, when the one you are in love with has forgotten you, is sorry to have loved you, and you're adversary is moving in the for kill? What _do you_ have left to live for? What is the point?

Back in reality, aboard the Bebop, Faye begins to cough really badly. Wheezing at first, the effort shakes her body like a tornado shakes the foundations of a house. It gets worse, uncontrollably worse, and soon she is coughing up blood. Spike who was rubbing her back holds her tight. He shouts for help and Ein runs in, then runs out again to fetch Jet. When he see's the state of things he closes his eyes.

"WHAT?! IS SHE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?! WHAT?!"

Spike was clearly scared of what was happening to Faye, but Jet was not even shocked. He merely shook his bald head, rubbing his temples.

"It's happened before Spike. You know what's happening?" Jet said solemnly.

"TELL ME! THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO! THAT I CAN DO!! Come on Faye." Spike begged.

"She's dying of a broken heart. And you're the only one who can save her."

He stared at her fragile form, stunning but fragile. Faye Valentine, the strongest and most intelligent woman Spike has ever met, was reduced to this – and because of him. The guilt that it is all his fault was intensely great. The pressure to take responsibility was building to infinite heights. Wiping the blood from her lips, her body was limp in his arms, limp and lifeless like a rag doll. Yet he had this nagging which was beginning to eat away at him.

"But how? I can't remember my past..."

* * *

Do you think Faye should blow out the candle she's holding for him? Or is there really any hope of a re-igniting the flame?


	3. Running

It must have been love but it's over now

It must have been love but I lost it somehow

It must have been love but it's over now

_It must have been love_, by Roxette.

* * *

Gradually the coughing lessened, easing the guilt but strenthening the responsibility to do something. Jet's words of wisdom were always there to lend a helping hand, but it was only a guide and nothing more. 

"You can try to love her again; otherwise you have to leave her. If it carries on like this, who knows what tragedy will happen? See Spike, Faye doesn't have the strength to leave you, which is why she followed you here. It's what love does to people."

"Have you ever been in love Jet?" Spike asked in his grainy tone.

"Yeah but...she didn't feel the same. It's a long story." Jet took a sudden interest in the metal flooring.

Spike knew not to pry. He felt so useless, so utterly stupid. At least Faye seemed okay now, she was not coughing up blood anymore. After changing her clothes he tucked her into bed, perching timidly on the edge. What if he had never had a relapse, would things be different then? Of course it would he told himself mentally. He never imagined he could hurt a woman like this. It pained him to even know it was possible. Ed poked her head around the door.

"Will Faye-Faye live Spike?"

The unshed tears in the kid's eyes knocked him for six, and he could only muster a nod.

"You're a mean man, Spike, making Faye-Faye cry for you every night."

It shocked him.

"She does? How do you know?"

"Because I hear and try to make it better but I can't, because I'm not the cause of the pain."

Ed slipped off after that. Checking Faye was fine, he only realised just how beautiful she is, seeing her lay there sleeping. Quietly closing the door behind him, he intended to find Ed and ask her to tell him about him and Faye, in the old days, when a pair of hands massaged his stomach, snaking down to his crotch. She pressed herself against him, so he could feel her breasts on his back.

"Julia!" Spike hissed.

"Awww, spoil sport. You never used to be boring."

"No?"

"No. I can show you what we used to do – if you'll let me." She purred.

Taking his hand, she lead him along the corridor. On the other side of the wall, Faye was leaning against the door listening, and fighting the tears threatening to takeover her life. Crimson droplets created a ruby chandelier of flesh and blood with her hands and nails. Crawling into bed, Faye put the pillow above her head wishing it would suffocate her.

Knowing her luck, Spike would save her life again.

In the dark recesses of the shadows, soft moans were woven with groans amongst the mingling of limbs and clothes strewn across the room. Cascades of golden hair overflowed her bare shoulders, making her look like a goddess. Swapping, he climbed on top of her and marvelled at her perfect naked form. What this woman could do was mind blowing.

So why did he always have thoughts of Faye?

Even now?

He stopped, and Julia wondered what was wrong.

"Don't you like it? We can try something else."

"It's not you. It's...me...I don't know. I'm sorry."

Pulling away he began putting his trousers on. Julia clung to his back, once again pressing herself against him. Prising her off of him, he put on his shirt and buttoned it. Knowing defeat she got dressed herself. When Spike was doing his tie she pulled him close for a kiss; he might not have stopped her, but he did not seem to enjoy it either.

"Is it me?" She said, pouting.

"No...no...I just need to clear my head."

"Can I still see you then?" Julia leaned in, revealing a tantalising glimpse of her assets which would make most men melt.

Spike was not looking at them, he was staring into space.

"We were always so good together, especially in bed." She cooed invitingly.

"So you keep telling me." His reply was neutral.

"Because that's how things stood. You were _insatiable_ Spike Spiegel-"

"Julia."

Silence seeped into the room like deadly smoke, circling around the two like vultures waiting to strike. What was wrong with him? A stunning woman like Julia is interested in him, wants to sleep with him and be with him, and yet he is throwing it to the dogs? Most men would kill to be in his position.

Spike Spiegel is not like most men. He is sincere, kind, loving, a gentlemen, and an excellent fighter when he needs to be.

Or so he is told, various things by various people. One woman claims he is her soul mate; another just wants to get him and keep him in bed; and the only brother he knows, thinks he is worse than a bastard for mistreating the woman who claims they are soul mates.

What is a guy supposed to do?

If only he regained his memory, or better, if he never lost it, then none of this shit would have occurred. Getting to his feet, he held out his hand to help Julia to hers. As if on cue she pretended to trip and fall into him so he was holding her. Moving apart and opening the door, a train of thought crossed his mind. What was it about him that made Spike so appealing to these women? He had little money, owned no property, and was not famous.

Suddenly it hit him like a brick; he would ask Ed. Okay so she is only a thirteen year old girl, but what better then get it from a girl's point of view?

Increasing the pace, he traced the path back to the main hub of the Bebop. He knew Julia would fall behind and then disappear. Upon turning the corridor which looked on to Ed's room, he checked for Julia; nothing. He knew she had left. Attempting to straighten his clothes, he knocked and waited. It creaked ajar.

"Yeeeeeeeeeasssssiiiiiireeeee?" Ed sang, she was wearing her huge goggles.

"Can I come in?"

"Yep yep, yep yep yep!"

Spike sat on a square stool taking centre stage in her room. Ed bounced back in and dived on her bed, arms and legs outstretched. Ein was barking and tried to join in. Unfortunately his short legs prevented him from doing so, and taking pity, Spike helped him to the bed.

"Ed, what do you think of me?"

"Honestly? Tee-hee-hee-HEEEEEEEEE!"

"Er, yeah, honestly."

Ed crawled to the end of the bed, rolled onto her back and hung her head over the edge.

"I used to think you were cool, but now I think you're being mean to Faye-Faye."

"Why does she like me?"

"Why-does-she-like-me-why-does-she-like-me-why-oh-why," Ed sang chirpily.

Spike was seriously considering getting her to a doctor.

"She once said that you were the bet thing that happened to her, that you gave her something to live for. You used to make her laugh all time you knooooooooooooow? You guys were so-so-so-so-sooooooo-oooooooo-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy together." Ed half sang.

She waved her limbs about as if they had no bones inside, and every so often she broke into song mid-way through a conversation. Spike briefly wondered if she was dropped on the head as a baby more than once.

"Faye-Faye called you a blessing. You were partners in crime, and you cherished her. Poor Faye-Faye."

"What do you mean, partners in crime? We were criminals?"

"I dunooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Spikester-buddy-oh-pal-oh-mine! Ask Jet. He knows stuff."

More confused than before, Spike left Ed's room and went in search of Jet. As usual, he found him in the main cabin, playing Sedo with himself. Plonking on a chair opposite him, he watched him trying to get out of a rut. Ein was on the table, nudging various pieces to point Jet in the right direction.

_Wish you could sort out my life for me Ein. _

"Woof!"

Ein scrambled over and licked Spike's nose. Knowing it was pretty useless, however smart the dog was, he patted Ein. Spike thought Julia was not his type; who would choose the kind of woman who will try anything to get you into bed? Initially he only saw her as a slut, and pitied her for it, preferring Faye who as some standards. Something told him she would not stoop so low. Yet now look at him; he's sleeping with Julia because she keeps being 'available'. How weak does that make him look?

Jet noticed his friend slouched over the back of the chair.

"Wanna challenge me?"

"Why not?" Spike drawled in a I'm-not-bothered way.

Faye woke after having 'one of those dreams'; the kind where you're subconscious plays out the dream you have always dreamt, giving you the very things you have always longed for. A feeling of injustice over came Faye, raging through her like a bolt of lightning. While she was asleep, her life was back to how it was, just her and Spike, and no one else. It even got to the stage where Spike proposed to her, in the most romantic ways and in the most romantic places – Ferulucia, _the_ city of love on Venus in the entire galaxy.

All the fantasies she ever had as a child about her wedding day came true. And they were so, so blissfully happy. But then she found a broken clock, and saw all the clogs slowly grinding to a halt before stopping. She remembered someone once telling her, how the brain is like a network of clogs, and how each memory is linked and connected.

It prompted her to wake up, and as much as she hated it, she was crying. It was only a dream. It was not even real. Given the current state of things, Faye could have gladly spent the rest of her life living in that dream.

No, that is just sad, sad and pathetic. Come on; get a grip Faye, as Vicious would say when the going got tough. He always told her she was a fighting spirit, and admired how strong-minded she was. When she did something well, he told her how clever he thought she was, and took the piss whenever it got to her head. Vicious was always there to put her back in line. She could count on him to be there for her. Until she and Spike fell in love, the three of them were a great team. The Red Dragon Syndicate became the most feared gang on Mars thanks to them, and them alone. Although she is still in love with Spike, one thing three years of anguish has taught her; it has taught her to accept the truth, and to move on or waste her life away.

Thinking she had it all, that fortune was for once on her side, was wishful thinking. So much for my happy ending, Faye thought. Since maybe forever, a smile spread on her lips and she stared at the ceiling in her room. She sighed deeply; it was a good dream while it lasted. Now its time to wake up.

Julia can have Spike because Faye does not want him anymore. Though she still cares for him, she is learning to let him go.

"Right, I'll pack, and take my ship to Mars. I haven't seen my father and Vicious for a long while." Faye said to herself.

Spike entered when she had just shut her suitcase. He noticed her wardrobe was near empty, and then the suitcase on her bed. Faye froze; mentally she wanted to keep her new found strength, to be brave enough to walk away. Physically, her body wanted to rip their clothes off and do it right here, right now. With great effort, she won. This time.

The heavy silence wafted in like smoke. The atmosphere was charged with unsaid thoughts, seared by wrong assumptions by what each person can see. Faye thought he had sensed her departure and had finally regained his memory. Spike thought that she wanted to clear out some junk – with a suitcase.

Faye did not turn around, afraid of what might happen if she did. Spike placed a warm hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off, and hauled the suitcase onto the floor.

When she did look at him, the electricity was still there as their eyes locked. Spike curiously studied her leaf green irises, like she was a puzzle he never quite understood. She in turn searched deep in his umber orbs, seeing her own reflection in them. Faye knew she would not find the answer she is looking for.

"Where are you going?"

"On holiday." She lied.

"You're lying. You're leaving us."

"Then why ask? Surely a smart man can figure it out."

"Why leave? Can't handle the heat?" Spike drawled in a whisper as he took a step closer.

"I handled the heat for three years, thank you very much. It's time I searched for new pastures; this one's starting to smell like shit."

"Ouch. I see you've got you're claws in today." He took another step closer.

"Excuse me Spike, I have somewhere to go."

Faye moved to walk past him but he just blocked her way. By now their faces were centimetres apart. She can feel his hot breath, and knows what is coming next. Putting her hand on his chest, she stops him.

"What are you doing Spike?"

"I don't know. It just feels right. Don't you think so?"

He was too close for comfort .

"I...I...I..."

Spike was moving in for the kiss now.

"...I...did."

At last, Faye found the word she was struggling for. Spike seemed lost, and Faye seized the opportunity to brush past him and through the door way. He simply stood there, rooted to the spot, as the faint whirring of her hovering suitcase receded into the far distance along with the clonking of her heels.

What was he thinking? He had never tried that on in the past. Faye would sometimes forget he had lost his memory and go to kiss him, and he had almost bolted from her in pure panic. The look of shock and horror on his face must have hurt her a lot, he realises that now. In hindsight, maybe he should have been a touch more sensitive. Recently, Faye has not tried to kiss him as often, or talk about their supposed past as a 'couple'. He mentally kicked himself as he thought it. That sounded so cruel, so arrogant. It is a wonder she ever fell for him in the first place.

Not really knowing why, Spike bolted after Faye.

But she already has a head start...

* * *

I just had to add some humour in the form of trusty Ed. Can you see what Julia is doing? Yes? No? Well tune in the next chappie to find out! 


	4. Lyrical words

"What a _wonderful _surprise! How _have_ you been Faye darling?"

It felt nice to see someone who was actually very glad to see you. It made an ego-boosting change.

"Ok." Faye replied.

Rob the drama queen answered the door and gave Faye the biggest bear hug in ages. He carried her massive suitcase for her to the dining room, and she saw his boyfriend sitting on the sofa. When he saw Faye they exchanged greetings and she went to see what Rob was up to.

He was wearing a pair of pink oven gloves and was placing a tray of pastries down on a cooling rack. He shut the oven door and smiled like the Cheshire cat when he saw she was in the kitchen.

"Would you like a pastry? It's my own recipe."

Faye inspects the food, swirls of caramel pastry covered with chocolate drizzles with a light dusting of icing sugar. They looked heavenly!

"They look heavenly Rob! Can I have one when they've cooled down abit?"

"Sure no problem sweet heart. What's the matter? C'mon, you can tell uncle Rob."

"I'm fine." Faye insisted.

"Tsh. When a woman says she's fine, it usually means she's not. So tell me, who upset you this time? Lemme guess; Spike? Ooh he's a bad one he is."

Faye felt the tears welling up as the thoughts of yesterday came flooding back. She sighed deeply and brushed them away harshly, but it was only when Rob comforted her that they really hit her. Rob uttered soothing words, called Spike every foul name under the sun and even let her drench his prized lavender shirt. Bryan, Rob's current beau walks in.

"Oh Faye whose the bastard who did this to you? I wanna go kick his ass!"

Faye managed a meagre smile.

"No seriously sweet heart; once you've got all the hurt and anger out of you, you'll feel tonnes better. Plus you'll be a lot stronger."

Bryan was so sweet, and so is Rob. They both were. She hugged them both, letting one last shaky sob go. Over a cup of tea and some pastries, she told them all about her sorry story. Rob has heard most of it before, but not about her brutal childhood. Bryan listened in awe, mouth hanging wide open to catch all the flies.

"So it was easier to live a lie, to pretend that he was only ill, than to accept the truth that he does not and will not, remember what we had. Denial was better to embrace, than to face reality. But it's not healthy to live in the past. I know that now." Faye admitted.

"Oh Faye." Bryan was crying by this point, moved by such a sad story.

Then it turned into Faye comforting Bryan instead. She joked that if this really happened to him not her, god knows how bad he would take it. There was a knock on the door. Rob went to answer it while Bryan showed Faye where the shower was as she wanted to freshen up. When she came out of the shower, dressed in a cream bathrobe, she got the shock of her life.

A tall, handsome young man about thirty years of age, dressed in black with short side-swept silver hair, of medium muscular build with broad shoulders, stood before her.

"Hello Faye, long time no see." They said in a deep voice.

"Hey Vicious."

She edged towards him, feeling sheepish; if it were not for this man, she'd have died a long while ago in that park on Earth. Rob and Bryan were eavesdropping around the corner.

"It's been three years Faye."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to leave you like that."

"Don't be," He held up a hand with beautiful fingers, "It's forgotten. I hope you have been well."

He's so sincere, a real man with pride and respect for women. Easily forgiving and forgetting, never looking down at you because you're different, never making excuses for his mistakes. In some ways, he is similar to… No, Vicious is not and will never be Spike Spiegel. His reputation precedes him in the field of fighting, Faye knows this and she also believes there is a gentler side to him. He smiled a shy charismatic smile, and Faye found herself smiling back. Whereas Spike was the charming, enigmatic one, always surrounded by stunning women, Vicious was the strong, silent type. The mysterious one who keeps his cards close to his chest. Faye welcomed him with open arms, and was glad to see her good friend again. A few coughs from behind them made her pull away.

"Aren't you going to introduce us little lady?" Rob smirked.

"Yeah I mean, he's quite delicious…"

"Oi you!" Bryan got elbowed in the ribs by Rob.

Faye laughed out loud, these two could always cheer her up.

"Vicious, meet Rob and his boyfriend Bryan. As you may have noticed, Bryan is actually meant to be in a psychiatric mental institute and he escaped yesterday, and Rob works for a circus as a result of his deformity of the face."

Laughter erupted from everyone, breaking the ice.

"Hey!"

"Right!"

Rob and Bryan chased Faye round their spacious Saturnian apartment, running around a bemused Vicious. Finally he intervened and helped them get her, where they tickled her to death.

"That's…not…fair! You're meant…to….to…be-heeheehee…on my side! Traitor!" Faye screamed in between laughing at Vicous, who proclaimed innocence.

When they're eyes connected, you could just _feel_ the electricity in the air and the two gay guys could see they have some unfinished business, whatever it may be. Silently they snuck off – or tried to anyway.

A tall, skinny young man dressed in a suit with a puff of black hair stood in their doorway, his eyes fixed on the couple in the kitchen. He gestured for them to be quiet, and went aside to let them pass. Rob was about to tackle him when the guy pointed a gun at him. Not needing a second warning, they walked passed.

"I'm glad you saved my life that day at the park, on Earth. It was foolish of me to try and commit suicide. You're my guardian angel." Faye whispered.

"I wouldn't be anyone else's." Came his deep grainy words.

"I…erm…I've…god this is so hard to say…"

"Yes?"

"Well I…I…"

Faye stepped closer, eager to hear what he is trying to say.

"You see, the thing is…"

Failing that, Vicious just did what he felt; he grabbed Faye by the arms and kissed her passionately. It was a gentle but passionate kiss. Locked in a lover's embrace, Vicious was the first to pull away. There was a fear of rejection in his peacock eyes, and Faye wanted to replace it with promise. She kissed him back to tell him her answer. Vicious's smile lit up the dark skies in her world, and he showed her she can see in techni-colour again.

"Sorry, I should have just said it-"

Faye put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, it's okay. Anyway, if its any consolation I think you're a great kisser. It's probably better that you couldn't say it." She smirked.

"Oh, I see… I'd better tell you more then about my feelings…"

Faye was in heaven; she had no idea Vicious was such a fantastic kisser! The way he was kissing her now, sent her into orbit. Any more and her knees will give in. They broke off for air, going nose to nose.

"Was that a Plutonian kiss!"

"Yes. Did you like it?"

"Like it? I _loved_ it."

They were about to kiss again when she paused. Vicious was confused, until he turned around. Faye was pinned to the spot by the man casually leaning in the doorway, his puff of hair nearly too big to fit. The radio in the other room came to life, blasting out a song which Faye found she could relate to too much. It was as if the singer knew what she was going through and decided to let the whole galaxy know about it. At the same time, it was like the lyrics spoke straight from her heart, to his very ears, putting into words what she was straining to get through to him.

"Somehow the words just seem to pass you by

you never understand me

you build me up so you can knock me down

so far they can never find me

I've tried so hard,

I've played my part,

Console this heart

ooh ooh ooh so the years move on

I'll never love the way I loved you

ooh ooh ooh so the years move on

you'll never know the way I loved you

I hear you're whisper when I'm all alone

Whose heart are you breaking now

You made me promises you could not keep

I've found it hard to believe

I've tried so hard,

I've played my part,

Console this heart

ooh ooh ooh so the years move on

I'll never love the way I loved you

ooh ooh ooh so the years move on

you'll never know the way I loved you

goodbye oh yeah yeah

goodbye

it's goodbye"

The past three years have been very tough, and nobody should have to experience what she has. But that's life. Sometimes these things just happen and for no reason whatsoever. You just have to learn to take it with a pinch of salt, and try to move on.

Spike looked directly into those bright green eyes. There was a sharp certainty in them now. She echoed the song lyrics with painful accuracy.

"It's goodbye."

-

Lyrics are by Kristian Leontiou, _The Years Move On_.


	5. Some call it

Sorry if it seems abit short, I'm quite busy with college at the moment but will try my best to update as often as I can.

She's a flower, I can paint her  
She's a child of the sun  
We're a part of this together  
Could never turn around and run  
Don't need no fortune teller  
To know where my lucky love belongs,  
Oh no

Cause it all begins again when it ends  
And we're all magic friends

She says: **Hello, you fool, I love you!**  
Come on join the joyride  
Join the joyride

_Joyride_, by Roxette.

',',>

"It's goodbye."

Faye had never looked as certain as when she spoke those words.

"Something I should have said years ago." Faye's voice was assertive, definite.

"I spent the past three years of my life mourning for lost memories. Scrambling to recover what I treasured the most. Do you know what it's like to be forgotten Spike, _do you?_ I can tell you, it's worse than death. To watch the one you love go about their life from day to day, without so much as a kiss, a hug or touch. I know you regard me as a friend Spike, but having crossed that line so many years ago, I just can't. I couldn't go back to being 'friends'. It hurt too much."

_'ooh ooh ooh so the years move on_

_I'll never love the way I loved you_

_ooh ooh ooh so the years move on_

_you'll never know the way I loved you…'_

The lyrics continued to voice the pain from within Faye, determined the man who caused it shall know and realise it.

Although Faye was standing, willing to maintain eye contact with him, nothing could stop the tears falling from her crystal green eyes. It was taking a lot of effort to hold in the sobs, just like it must have taken a lot of effort to try and try again to get through to him. At last, Spike finally understood Faye.

But the memories were still lost to him.

_'ooh ooh ooh so the years move on'_

The last words seemed to be sung in sadness, but with new eyes for a new future. It was now or never.

"I had no idea you felt this way… why didn't you try to tell me?"

"I tried Spike! I tried _so damn hard_ to tell you! But you're obviously too dense." More tears fell, and it wrenched Spike inside to see her like this.

"Is that…" He wanted to choose his words carefully.

"Is that why you kept talking about Venus… Paris… and doing all those little…things which you told me…I used to like?"

A wave of relief passed over Faye's smooth face. He saw how it was hurting her, his partial amnesia ripping her to shreds.

Then a steel resolve returned to those green crystal orbs, like someone who has taken a beating but has come back stronger, wiser.

"And why I would often try to kiss you, in the pathetic hope it will bring you back. The truth is, nothing may ever bring you back, at least not to me."

"You're referring to Julia, aren't you?"

Spike noticed the brief flicker of anger in Faye at the mention of her name. Because of his memory loss, he continues to struggle why the two women hate each other so much. He also noticed Vicious's hand on Faye's shoulder, offering moral support. She squeezed it gently in response.

"Yes. But all that is in the past now, where it should be and where it belongs. I don't regret loving you Spike, because you've been so good to me. My only regret, is not having the courage to leave you when I should have done." Her voice was tinged with sadness, her free spirit tainted by pain.

But with a last nod she turned, walked past Vicious and left. Spike shouted after her, as something still puzzles him.

"Why does she hate you?"

It was not the answer he had imagined, or the person he imagined to answer his question. Vicious looked Spike square in the eye, and it was then he knew why Faye chose him. The atmosphere suddenly dropped some thirty degrees. Lead-heavy silence filtered into the kitchen like phantoms. Vicious's peacock eyes met Spike's brown ones with harsh severity, not blinking at all.

"Because Faye has something Julia will never have; men's respect." He said deeply.

Then Vicious went after Faye, and Spike just stood there astounded. It was as clear as day how things are now; she will choose Vicious, knowing he will not hurt her like he has. He saw himself what the guy is like, different to him, but in some aspects probably better. At least he can give her what she wants, his love. Going to the back door, he watched them walking off together. Faye timidly held Vicious by the hand, his huge hand enveloping hers like a glove. He would look at her, and she would smile. Spike knew Vicious will make Faye happy. Spike went to leave via the front door, not wanting to see them but was confronted by Rob and Bryan.

"You're just going to let her go?" Rob asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I mean now you know how she feels about you, that's it?"

"I've done enough damage already. It's time she was with someone who makes her happy. I couldn't give her that."

"Why? Because you can't remember? Because you've slept with Julia too often? Don't give me crap!" Rob was angry at Spike for waving the white flag.

"I never saw her as happy as when she was with you! Sure she has dated other men, but I believe you, yes _you_, were _**The One**_ for her, and so did she! Not many people are fortunate enough to experience it, and those who do will not feel whole with anyone else. I myself haven't found _The One_, which doesn't mean Bryan doesn't make me happy, cause he does. I like my life with him. But if I were in Faye's shoes, I'd find it very difficult to love anyone else the way I loved you.

"She can learn to love Vicious, but remember this; he will _never_ be you, Spike. I'll see you to the door."

Rob held the door open for Spike, and he spotted Bryan who simply nodded. He had heard Rob's words of wisdom, and agreed with every bit of it. The world outside was cold and windy, the clouds dark and grey. Then the sunshine peaked from behind the clouds, and golden beams of light fell upon the Marsian city Klubérsia. Spike felt it was unfair, like the sun was poking fun at his misfortune. He had a thousand chances to make it up to Faye, to build another life with her. The more miserable he felt, the sunnier it became. Maybe god did hate him. Only now was he starting to realise how badly he was treating Faye. On countless occasions and numerous times, Spike could have asked her to tell him about what they had so he could understand, and be more sympathetic. Or at least try to comprehend what she was going through. It was true, the pain of being forgotten must be excruciating.

As he walked along the sandy streets of Mars, he studied the people around him. From the beggar sitting on the dirty ground leaning against a wall, shoving his tin can in your face in the hope of a few wulongs to get by with, to the girl selling flowers to passer by's, to the man in a yellow robe smoking a pipe.

"Lost the girl? Never mind eh Spike."

"Is this another riddle Rasheid?"

"Ah, so you remember me. How touching. Pity you don't remember ze girl. Oh well."

"Why do I remember you?"

"Who knows?"

Rasheid was always there when you least expect him.

"I've no energy to play you're games today."

"So you did lose her? Shame. She held a candle for three years for you, now is a little late to say sorry. Here, I've a proposition for you."

He held out a calico cloth tied with rough brown string. Spike took the parcel gingerly; Rasheid is not the type of man you can trust, or distrust. They have strange relationship, as Rasheid often turns up from the blue to help him out every now and then. The mystery is why.

Spike un-wraps the beige material to find a jagged piece of jade in his palm. It was decorative, but what the hell is it meant to be? As if sensing his confusion, Rasheid speaks up.

"It is a fragment. Find the rest, and you shall find you're dream."

Spiegel studies it closely, holding it to the sun; it had engravings on it, and strange patterns and symbols.

"Rashied, what is it meant to be a fragment _of _anyway?"

Looking around, the pipe smoker was gone. He was a bizarre and shady character, Spike was not sure if he should hold onto this thing or not. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands crawl up his chest and someone breathing on his neck.

"Hello big boy."

"Julia."

"I've missed you. Wanna find a room?"

As she begins to drag him away he wriggles from her grasp, much to her confusion. He has not done that before. Julia knew something was different about him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come one, talking will make you feel better."

"No, I want to be on my own for a bit. I'll see you later."

Hands in his pockets, Spike wandered down the cobbled streets of Klubérsia alone. The multi-coloured stones, despite their various shapes and sizes, all fitted together perfectly, gelled together by the grey cement they were all bound by. Held collectively as one by the smooth bonding stuff. Even stones and pebbles can be side-by-side in harmony, why can't he and Faye be like that? Perhaps if he had tried to understand earlier, he might have saved her a lot of personal anguish.

Staring at the blue sky above, birds flew past over head. A few doves were pecking for food on the ground some ten metres away. They're so pure in colour, symbols of friendship and peace. Its ironic he should see and notice these things after what has happened. Strange, he is starting to feel he has lost something very precious, and very dear. A little girl offers to sell him a single stemmed rose, in the hope of getting money to help her parents feed the family. Spike, in his new found state of awareness, buys the entire basket of long stemmed red roses from her. At first she was scared he belonged to some gang and was going to kill her, and then he reassured her he only wanted the flowers. He went further along the cobbled street, and came across a poor woman looking from stranger to stranger as they passed her, desperate for something to feed her baby. Spike smiled a bit when he saw the cute baby sleeping. He gave her the basket in which she fell to the floor and began bowing to him, kissing his shoes and thanking him. After helping her up and making sure she was all right, he walked away watching her sell the roses and getting the money she so badly needed to feed her child.

It made him feel better to have done something good, especially for complete strangers. Somehow, he just found it difficult to do the same for Faye. He realised he was thinking about her a lot more now than before. When she was constantly saying things or doing things in the hope he would remember, even a sliver or recognition, she never once gave up that hope. Spike sat down on the stone steps leading to a lake, surrounded by maroon mountains. He studied the piece of jagged jade which Rasheid gave him. It was pretty, just like Faye. It enchanted and puzzled him, just like Faye and it had a sharp edge to it, just like Faye. He did not used to think about her so much before, why now? Why can't he get her out of his mind? When he does think about her, it is not like she gives him butterflies in the stomach or anything like that.

Is it Fate? Does he believe in that stuff? Faye obviously did, because how else can someone, anyone, wait three years? And not sway or give up? He respects her for being so strong.

He should leave the Bebop. Or wait and see if she will leave instead. Either way, they should not be living in the same place. Being apart is probably for the best anyway.

He knows that now for certain.

From a distance a pair of blue eyes were watching Spike, wondering what he was thinking and if they were thoughts of her. She knows something must have occurred while she was away. In hindsight, she knew she should not have gone on the latest mission. But when you are with the Red Dragon Syndicate, and are one member of The Bloods, it is not a matter of choice. It is a matter of honour. In this game of life and death, one must fight for what they believe in and for what they want. Julia wants Spike to herself, but cannot shake this gut feeling that someday, he will go back to Faye Valentine. Call it a woman's intuition, call it superstition, call it madness.

Some call it Fate.


	6. Turning

Chap 6

Faye walked ahead, smiling at the cheerful sun and bright skies. It was the right thing to do, the _best_ thing to do. Being in denial for as long as she was, finallyletting him go felt like a welcome breath of fresh air. Her whole body seemed loser now, free of the heavy burden of longing for his touch, yet knowing you can't turn back time.

"I feel like I've been wearing ill fitting rose-tinted glasses for longer than is comfortable. In a way, it's like I've stopped taking the medication that was meant to make me better, but was actually making me ill."

"You still love him, don't you?"

Faye took Vicious by the hand.

"A part of me does; I still care for him, and I guess I always will. But I want to forget him like he has forgotten me. Things will never be the same again. It might take time Vicious."

Faye studied the sand as though searching for the right thing to say. He lifted her chin gently, and spoke just as gently.

"I'll wait for you, even if it takes a lifetime, I'll wait for you."

Holding him close, Faye treasured the feeling of being with a man. She had been alone, destined to become a spinster of lost loves. An old Crone, with no one and with nothing but memories. Knowledge is power, but it can also be destructive. Breathing in deeply his scent, she huddled in his broad chest and found comfort in his strong arms, loving the feeling of his head resting on hers.

She could happily stay like this for eternity. Wrapped in Vicious's loving embrace, greeted by his passionate kisses and charismatic smile. Faye did not have to wonder if he felt the same; she knew it.

Her thoughts strolled into another territory though; her father. Since Spike mysteriously collapsed three years ago, she has not kept in touch with anyone. Too encased with her own grief of losing the man she loved, nobody else seemed to matter.

"How is my father?" She asked suddenly.

"He is well. Do you want to see him?"

"I don't want to spoil the moment…"

"We have plenty of time." He assured her.

Vicious kissed her soft lips, and they walked back to the road side where they hailed a cab. He was understanding in a way that Spike was not. Sure Spike cared and loved her then, but he did not exactly worship the ground she walked on. Vicious seems to do just that, making her feel special.

Or perhaps Vicious was the placebo; a substitute for what she couldn't have, hold or call her own.

No, she cannot do that to him, it would not be fair. _Nothing is fair in this world, whispered the devil perching on her shoulder. Just carry on with this until Spike comes around, what Vicious wants doesn't really matter. What other men want from you hasn't ever mattered, so why start caring about them now?_ He added.

Faye felt small and helpless, letting her doubts and fears ruin this new relationship. It may die out before it even gets to that stage, a little worry tells her. Just like the rest of them.

Suddenly she pulled on his arm, silently gesturing for him to stay still; they had company. Swiftly they got into the cab and paid the driver an obscene amount of wulongs to drive like a speed demon.

Thankfully he was the sort of person to be swayed by money. As they sped along the highway, the car behind them also picked up speed. Someone was tailing them. Three guesses it was a flunky from the Black Widow Syndicate. Apparently the ambush on their HQ didn't kill the witch. They took a detour and it was half an hour before they arrived at the Harloe Mansion. The car was gone.

Faye got out the cab followed by Vicious. The cab drove off round the corner. This time it was him who warned her.

"Listen."

"Its too quiet."

As seasoned assassins, they knew when a place has been searched and evacuated. Vicious got a gun and gave his spare to Faye.

Slowly they edged towards the huge wrought iron gates. Keeping their guns close to ther bodies, eyes like hawks scanning every detail for clues. Silence all around them like a cloaked phantom.

Reaching thewrought iron gates they pushed it open and went through.Edging still closer to the front doors made ofEarth's Swiss Pine, Faye's slender hand clasped onto the cold door handle, and turned it...


	7. Gabriel

Song lyrics written at the end of this chapter is a song called _Truely, Madly, Deeply_ and belongs to the band _Savage Garden._

* * *

Chapter 7: Gabriel 

"You're father's not here. He's…"She purred.

The familiar velvety soft voice greeted her as she and Vicous entered the mansion.

Sitting in the big plush armchair that Faye loved to curl up in as a child, she sat facing her but not looking directly at her. The angelic-devil, or the devillish-angel, was here. She who seemed normal, but to men was alive and the kind of thing that you just can't leave alone. One long leg was draped over the other, her delicately dainty chin proped up comfortably by an elegant hand.

Cross-examining her wine red nails, her lacquered talons were long enough to be used as a weapon on their own. She wore a black leather cat suit complete with black stilettos. Faye would have worn her usual gold attire, but today her mood chose long grey denim jeans, her favourite boots, a powder blue top and a black jacket. Slyly, Julia looked up to Faye, as if suggesting the worst had happened. Vicious was wary of this woman and was about to strike when Faye pressed a hand on his chest to stop him. Julia wanted to play? _Fine, then let's play_ she thought.

"Dead? C'mon bitch, that's the oldest trick in the book. Can't come up with something more original? Oops! _Silly me_, of course you can't – you're blond. What _was_ I thinking?"

That, was it; Julia flew at her like a cat, dangerous talons outstretched ready to disfigure this pretty face. Faye did not seem fazed in the slightest, even staying as she was – right until the last possible moment. Faye suddenly lifted her leg high up and spin-kicked at Julia's fair head, sending her flying across the room. It took a few seconds for her to gather her senses, struggling to her feet.

"Let's…hurgh…see how you do… without you're precious bodyguard. Unless you're not up for a challenge?" Julia half purred, half wheezed.

Vicious cupped his gigantic hands around Faye's soft skin. He looked deep into those peridot pools, concern and love scribbled all over his handsome features. Faye assured him she will be alright, that she will be ok. He held onto her like his life depended on it. She kissed him ever so gently, and he looked like he wanted more when it was time to break away. With a lingering glance and a razor sharp glare at the enemy, Vicious walked out followed by the soldiers.

"**_Sweet_**, looks like you've got yourself a puppy dog." Julia said sarcastically.

"Well I have to admit, I'd rather have him than just my shadow for company."

Julia was lost for words; even though Faye no longer cared about Spike, at least not in that way, it was clear as day to all thatJulia has only 'gotten him' through sex and, that she is into him more than he is into her. Valentine takes no pleasure in being this cruel to people, however bad they are, but sometimes you need to be in order to survive. Especially in the kind of world she inhabits, Papa always said. The fair one desperately wanted to have a smarter, more hurtful comeback. As always, and she hated this fact, Faye had the last word.

Julia ran at her with speed, ready to pierce the heart of her enemy with her stiletto. Jumping, she outstretched her leg preparing for impact – and she was left being dragged along the floor as Faye got a strong hold on her ankle. The next thing she knew everything was spinning into a blur….then THUMP! Coming into contact with the wall, denting it and breaking her nose in the process. It is the golden rule ofSyndicate life to finish what you started; perhaps that is why Julia's hate of her runs so deep, becauseFaye never put a complete stop to it. Holding a gun, she slowly walked up toher nemesis. Bleeding, aching, disorientated, it is the perfect opportunity.

Those cold blue eyes met with her vibrant green ones, confused and lost. Lifting the barrel to her forehead, the gun was clicked ready to fire. In a single moment Julia will leave this world. Her breathing was quickening in fear, though she tried to hide it.

Faye turned and left the room. Her Nokia rang just as she was outside.

"Faye? How about another adventure?"

No 'hey, how are you?'s, or 'what you been up to?'s, or I've missed you's. Just a quick call to brief her on their next mission, make her want for more detail, expecting her to be willing and ready to help whenever he needed her. Still listening as she was approaching Vicious, the plan would have flowed into her ear like lyrical music – if only she cared.

"I'm sorry Spike, but you'll just have to play by yourself from now on."

Without waiting for a response she cut him off. Slipping the cell phone into her pocket, she embraced her baby and relished the feeling of having his arms around her body.

"Who was that?"

"No one."

Taking his hand, she lead him to their parked Cherokee. Getting into the driver's seat, something nagged at her conscience but was pushed to the back of her mind.

Spike stared at the cell phone lying in his palm, as though waiting for a miracle. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes changing into hours. What was he waiting for? For Faye to call back? He did not know, and it was beginning to frustrate him. Then he thought of the broken jade medallion. It gleamed in the artificial light in the Bebop, like a true beauty shining amongst the ordinary. Why did he keep it? It may well be worth selling for a few thousand Wulongs; he knows a treasure collector who would kill for something like this, even though it is broken. Sitting on the yellow sofa, time just seemed to pass him by. He only ever thought of Faye as a friend, a best friend even nothing more, but she clearly thought more of him than he did of her.

Or at least she used to.

Why is that bothering him so much? It never did in the past. _Because in the past you had Julia's services keeping you occupied… _Sneered his conscience. _But I don't feel the same, it's not my fault she has unrequited love._ Spike's heart pleaded innocently. _So how come you've spent the last thirty minutes just thinking about it, if it doesn't bother you?_

Consciences; who said we needed them anyway?

Maybe he was beginning to miss all the attention he used to get from Faye; pestering him to do 'couply' things they used to do when they were together; like walking through one of Earth's lush green parks, going shopping on Pluto's Blazing Strip, or spending a long romantic weekend in Floreilcia on Venus, The City of Love. Strange, her constant whining for his love used to annoy him no end, and he even considered going somewhere with Julia just to escape from Faye. Glancing at the digital clock on the unfinished grey wall, he saw an hour has passed.

"Make up you're mind kid, or this life time will slip through you're hands like quick sand." Jet said quietly.

Jet was the oldest on the Bebop, and he is a father figure of sorts. To Spike he was like the father he never had, a brother-in-arms. Ed was the loopy little sister turned computer genius.

"You seem to say that with experience Jet." Spike drawled the words like a child who was drawing lazily.

"There was once a girl I admired. She was called Alisa, with flowing mahogany hair and the mosthazel eyes in this world. She had this cute little nose which wrinkled up when she laughed, and the most, amazing rosebud mouth. She was also so tiny, that all I wanted to do was to love her and protect her from the world."

Spike listened so intently he forgot to smoke his cigarette, allowing the ash to creep the length of it, before breaking and falling off under its own weight.

"Anyway, each day the urge to hold her and call her my girl grew and grew, but it also began crushing my confidence; what if she said no? What if I wasn't what she was looking for? The fear of rejection was beginning to overwhelm me. I was only nineteen."

Flop – Spike's entire cigarette had turned into pure ash, leaving a soft grey spot on the shiny metal flooring on the Bebop. Jet pulled another from his packet and handed it to him. Several seconds past before he even realised what was in front of him.

"So did you talk to her in the end?"

Silence dragged the length of the ship, stretching from one end to the other. Jet suddenly found there were lots of new scratches in his boots, and wondered how they got there. Spike was confused; why did Jet change this quickly? If he remembered, he might have known not to ask about his friend's past, for too many reasons.

Ed bounced into the room unannounced, jumping and singing loudly to what is Faye's favourite song. Then she put down Tomato, her computer, and played the rest of the song from that.

_"I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down over me _

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish, SEND IT to heaven and make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty...

…..

Something stirred in Spike, like it was awakening from a deep slumber. Jet noticed it as the song played on, and so did Ed.

"I waaaaaaaaaaas HO-ping this might do something to YOU!" She chirped.

Facially, Spike's handsome, chiselled features did not twitch a single millimetre. He just smoked his cigarette, the one Jet gave him moments before. As usual, he stood up, the black suit elongating his already lean and tall frame, turning to leave and quickly so they can't question him. As usual, he paused momentarily before actually moving. Then he sat back down, opening a secret compartment in the side of the yellow sofa, and placing the huge head-phones on his head to listen to some music. Laying down, he stretched his body taking all the available space. Hands behind his head, he closed his eyes, losing himself to the beat of the music. Suddenly his eyes burst open, a sudden thought charged through his mind like a bolt of lighning.

"Is this what I used to do?" Spike asked no one.

"What you mean get up, pause, and claim the whole sofa to yourself to listen to your music? Yes, pretty much, it is." Jet answered in a sombre tone.

"Whyyyyy-yyyy-yyyy-yyyYYYYYyyyyyy do you askit –skit Spikey? Ah! Ooooooooooooooh……."

Ed's mouth formed such a big hole, that every floating dust particle in space would fit in it nicely. Her amber eyes were so dialated, all you saw was the black pupils and the white eyeballs but nothing else. Ed, had mysteriously managed to make herself resemble a little red frog…

She began but was afraid to finish, her voice falling to below a whisper. Even Jet stopped watching the television screen to see what was going on. Crawling on all fours, Ed crept to Spike's side, who was still lying on his back, eyeing her suspiciously like a predator.

"Do …"


End file.
